When a reader encounters a reference to another source, whether an attached document while reading electronic mail, an attached piece of voicemail, a hyperlink, or any other type of referenced material, the reader has a choice: either continue reading without examining the referenced material, or, follow the link to the referenced material and then go back to the referring, original, document. Opening and reading the referenced material can distract the reader away from the focus of the original document, in particular, when only a portion of the referenced material is relevant to the original document; opening and reading the referenced material can further be onerous in low-bandwidth situations.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.